


The Best-Laid Plans

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beginning of Season Six, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Crowley's take on the events of Season Six. How his plans took shape to get Castiel's collaboration in helping him  find Purgatory. And how the Winchesters fit in. One-shot





	The Best-Laid Plans

Lisa's garden.

 

Crowley allowed himself a satisfied smirk as he turned away from Castiel.  
This had to be the easiest con he'd ever had the pleasure of putting into practice!

Yeah, he'd gotten all the crap from the angel,-'demons are foul abominations'-' no angel would work with you, Crowley'-'get back to Hell'! Yadda, yadda, yadda!

But Crowley had been human before being tortured to demon-hood, and even back then he'd been a crafty little shit and a good judge of character. He still was!

He'd seen a spark of interest in the angel's eyes at his offer of collaboration, despite the harsh words.

 

Angels, bless their sanctimonious little asses, never had much contact with humans except when occasionally sent on errands to Earth, and though Crowley knew Castiel had been observing Earth for more than two thousand years, the being hadn't yet grasped the complexities of Man: Crowley had!

Easy to manipulate, the hard part was to get the winged douche-bags to engage in conversation in the first place. Just talking to demons made them prissy, but Crowley had served his apprenticeship as a crossroads demon, and been a damn good one at that.

 

He'd known he would find Castiel here.  
The demons he'd sent out to search for him had reported back that the angel, regular as clockwork, took up position outside the home of the elder Winchester, silently watching as the human pottered about in the garden, never revealing himself.

As for the Winchesters, his spies had kept him up to date on them too.  
Dean had been living as an ordinary human since Sam had thrown himself into the Cage, seemingly embracing the urban life-style; girlfriend , kid , job; utterly boring, but as far as Crowley was concerned, domestic Dean Winchester was just fine with him.

It kept him out of his hair. Then Dean's fondness for this woman and her kid could come in handy one day as blackmail material.

Crowley had a healthy respect for the Winchesters.  
They might only be humans, but they had died and been resurrected, visited Heaven, even stopped the Apocalypse, outwitting Michael and Lucifer.

They were worthy opponents and not to be underestimated.

 

He almost felt sorry for the younger Winchester.

Even he felt a shiver run down his spine as he thought of what Sam must be going through in the Cage.

Lucifer was vindictive and very, very inventive, but it was thanks to the Winchesters that Crowley had managed to snag the throne of Hell, so he felt a little in their debt.

 

There was a bit of a mystery here though.  
He knew Sam Winchester was in the Cage, it was situated in the deepest part of Hell but still visible to Crowley, yet he'd been informed by his spies that a human identical to Sam had been seen on Earth.

He wondered if Castiel knew anything about that? He stored the question away for later, there were more important problems to deal with first. 

Crowley was in the best of moods as he transported himself down to hell.  
He'd let Castiel consider his offer for a few days and then get back to him. If the angel was interested, as Crowley's instinct told him he was, he'd find him in the same place as before, Lisa's garden.

 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ù

 

Yep, there he was; in all his trench-coated glory!

Crowley grinned as he saw Castiel standing in the exact same position as days before. Maybe he'd never left at all, he probably had nowhere else to go anyway. He wasn't exactly Heaven's favorite son at the moment.

He'd play on that fact.  
Angels were at their happiest in Heaven. That was their realm, and if he could get Castiel to believe that bedding down with the King of Hell would get him back up there, then his plan would fall into place easy as pie.

 

He'd tempt Castiel with the mirage of getting rid of Raphael and ruling Heaven. Suggest he'd be a wiser king than his brother, and if things worked out as he hoped, Castiel would be in his debt and Crowley would add the vastness of Purgatory to his Kingdom.

Then who knows, he fantasized blissfully, once he got his hands on Purgatory, with God away on a permanent field-trip, it wasn't too outrageous to dream that he might manage to conquer Heaven too one day.

King of Hell, Purgatory and Heaven, it had a nice ring to it. He'd commission a triple crown designed specially for the occasion.

But...one thing at a time, he chided himself as he slapped on his most sincere smile and approached Castiel.

 

 

"Well now, Castiel. Give my offer any thought, did you?" he asked.

The angel drew his eyes away from Dean and turned to Crowley. " I will listen to what you have to say, demon," he answered and Crowley felt a twist of triumph grip his gut. The angel was really going to fall for it.

"Well then, come on down to my office and I'll go over my plans with you, see if you like them," he invited, keeping a servile attitude.

Castiel nodded his assent and the two disappeared down to the Infers.

 

 

 

It had been even easier than Crowley had hoped.  
The offering of some of his own hell-souls to teach Raphael a lesson had been accepted without much protest, and Castiel seemed to be on-board with all the rest, putting up just a token resistance.

What they needed now was info from monsters, the higher on the food chain, the better.  
Neither Crowley nor Castiel knew where the entrance to Purgatory was, but Crowley was sure the Alpha monsters had to have the info. Purgatory was where their souls went after death.

 

He had one of the most experienced human hunters right here in Hell, Samuel Winchester, Dean's grandfather. It would be easy to resurrect him to do the hunting work. All Crowley needed was the right leverage to get Samuel to follow orders.

The only problem was that Samuel was from an earlier generation, he'd need someone more tech-savvy to sidekick him, a hunter/researcher who knew how to use a computer. Someone like the younger Winchester.  
Now was the time to find out about Sam.

 

"My demons have informed me there's a look-alike of Sam Winchester walking the Earth. Do you know anything about that?" Crowley asked casually.

Castiel lowered his eyes. "That is the true Sam Winchester, not a clone."

"Oh really," Crowley commented raising an eyebrow. "Then why is Dean still moping about in that garden, and why has Sam not run to him with open arms. If I remember rightly, those two like nothing better than to be stuck to one another like super glue."  
"Then how did Sam manage to get out of the Cage?" he added. "I don't think Michael and Lucifer would have been too happy to let their chew-toy go."

Crowley was truly curious to hear Castiel's answer for he had recently checked and Sam's soul was still securely tied down in the Cage.

"Someone pulled him out." Castiel said ambiguously. "I don't know why he hasn't yet gone to find Dean. I was sure it was the first thing he'd do."

"You wouldn't know who this someone is?" Crowley insisted. "It would take quite a lot to yank Sam out of Lucifer's clutches, at least the power of an angel, and even then a difficult undertaking. I think it might've been you, Castiel," he finished off, almost teasingly.

Castiel remained silent but Crowley saw the truth on his face.

 

"Huh! " he snarked. " You gotta brush up on you lying skills, wing-man! So you pulled him out? Well, I have to say you did a piss-poor job of it. I don't know what you pulled out, but I can assure you that Sam's soul is still being nicely roasted by Lucifer."

"I see you're not surprised, Castiel," Crowley continued as the angel's face remained impassive.

Castiel sighed ."I suspected there was something wrong with Sam, but I had hoped I was mistaken. There is no way I can go back for his soul. Lucifer will be more watchful."

"Well, Sam's a great hunter, why not use him now that he's a body without a soul. With no conscience to hold him back, he'll be an unstoppable hunter and with his research skills will procure us a boatload of monsters."

"I have to say, Castiel that if Dean ever finds out you pulled out the lesser part of his little brother and left his soul in the Cage, he might just go down on your ass."

 

Crowley smiled to himself, here was the perfect occasion to get Castiel even deeper in his debt.

"How about this? If it ever comes up, I'll take the blame for having pulled Sam out and we'll just play things by ear; Dean might never find out about his brother until after our little plan comes to fruition. What do you say?"

Castiel seemed relieved. "Yes," I... I might need Dean's help one day and..."

"Consider it done, partner. The big bad King of Hell will take this on too," Crowley said, his satisfaction shooting to stellar levels, even if Castiel was staring at him as if he was a piece of repugnant crap, but Crowley didn't care. Sticks and stones and all that!

His plan was going better than he'd ever dreamed possible, and the cherry on the cake was that there were no Winchesters to interfere in his brilliant project.

Life was good.

 

The End


End file.
